When Edward Finally Grew Taller
by Alphonse8
Summary: Edward finally hits his growth spurt and becomes even taller than Winry. He gets excited about the mere thought of this. He then gets invited to go to Central by Roy Mustang.
1. Chapter 1

**When Edward finally grew taller**

Chapter One

**This is my first story so take it easy on me with the complaints. This story is after Alphonse gets his body back and after Edward asked Winry out. I try and do my best on spelling and grammer . Now read and enjoy!**

Edward and Alphonse had just had to hunt down a few chimeras and were now at Winry's house asleep. Edward had just woke up eyes dazed from the light. He walked over to the bathroom to rinse his face when he noticed something strange.

"Huh that's weird ." He said ." The sink seems shorter than usual."

He looked around ,eyes still straining from just waking up .The toilet and shower curtain also seemed shorter .After a few minutes of his brain processing what has happened he shouted.

"Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Yes, yes , yes ! I can't believe it ! I've finally grown taller !"

He shouted so loud that Alphonse and Winry from the other rooms woke up.

"What , what is it brother ?" Asked Alphonse tiredly .

"Yeah what is it you knucklehead?" Asked Winry.

Even though Edward and Winry had been in a relationship for two weeks they still argued sometimes and mocked each other .

"I grew taller!" Said Edward still yelling.

Alphonse and Winry had just noticed this and became exceptionally happy for him.

"Good for you brother .Your as tall as me now." Said Alphonse rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah your actually a little taller than me." Winry blushed a little at the thought because she liked taller men.

Edward was nearly shaking with excitement knowing that he now wouldn't be called pipsqueak, shrimp , small-fry, shorty, etc . Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Said Winry.

She picked up the phone and said,

"Hello?"

"Hi Winry, can I speak with Edward ? "It was Roy Mustang ." Eeeeeeeeeeed It's for you ."Shouted Winry.

Quickly Edward ran down the stairs with Alphonse following closely behind him . Ed picked up the phone quickly and said

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward , I know you just got home but could you come to Central?" Roy mustang didn't seem to have any rush in his voice ."It's not that important but I thought you might want to come."

Edward ,wondering what it might be and agreed.

"Yeah sure."

"You can bring Winry with you ."

Edward happy to hear this , just said,

"Ok . "Then not knowing this would be a dumb question , he asked "What about Alphonse."

"Yeah , "said Roy with a sarcastic tone in his voice , "of course you can bring him."

"You know you didn't have to make me sound so stupid." Muttered Edward through gritted teeth.

"Well, "said Roy ignoring him, "be here by three-o-clock k . "Then the phone hang up.

"What is it?" Said Alphonse.

" Oooooooooh Mustang was just inviting us to go to Central for something. He said you could come too Winry."

Winry smiled at the chance to get to go to Central with Edward. They all packed so they could stay up in Central for a while then got on a train. People were acknowledging Edward for his new height. Edward seemed to really enjoy this. Winry , though , was getting upset for not being able to spend time with him. Finally she went over to Edward, grabbed his arm , and dragged him back to their seat.

"Jeez , what was that about?" Asked Ed rubbing his arm.

"You aren't spending enough time with your girlfriend that's what." Said Winry.

Ed nearly forgot that they were in a relationship. Edward now in feeling guilty and said,

"Sorry Winry, I guess I just got to excited about being taller."

"It's ok Ed. I understand how excited you are."

Then Winry moved in closer to Ed and locked arms with him.

**Thanks for reading my story hope you liked it.I should be adding more chapters again and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to make the next chapter, I didn't have anything to type with. Thank you guys for reading my story, I wasn't sure if people would like it or again for reading my story.**

Edward woke up. Winry had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Al , are you awake?"

"Yeah , I woke up a little while ago."

Winry was shifting.

"Hey guys. Are we there yet?" Said Winry who just woke up.

"Almost ." Said Edward .

He still felt a little bad about not paying much attention to edge of Central was pulling up now.

"Good , only a few minutes now." Said Alphonse.

After a few more minutes the big buildings of Central came up.

"Oh Wow," Said Winry , "I never get used to the big buildings of Central."

Edward laughed a little under his breath at Winry's surprise.

"What are you laughing at ?" Asked Winry .

Edward was shocked at Winry's good Winry hit Edward in the back of the head.

"Ow! C'mon Winry what the heck?" Said Edward in pain holding his arm against his head.

Then Alphonse started train came to a stop.

"Oh good we're here ." Said Alphonse.

They all started walking off the train to see Roy waiting for them.

"Good , now we don't have to go look for ya." Said Edward. "Thanks for savin us the 'd you want us to come here for?"

"All the state alchemists are going to have dinner at some big restaurant."

"That's what you called us here for?" Said Edward irritated.

"Yeah. I told it was it wasn't that important."

They all started walking to Command.

"We'll stay here for a while until it's time to go." Said Roy "Just for a little whi-" Roy stopped noticing he was now talking straight toward Edward and didn't have to look down at him anymore.

"What? What is it ?" Asked Alphonse.

"Ed. You've grown..." Roy had to find the words "taller."

"Woooooow it took you this long to notice?" Said Ed sarcastically.

"Who's making who sound stupid now ?" Said Ed chuckling.

"Oh shutup."

Roy was a little shocked at how tall Ed had grown.

"Ha! You can't call me shorty now .I'm as tall as you!"

"I can't believe it ." Said Roy cut short of words.

Winry and Alphonse started laughing walked over to Ed and locked arms with him again.

"I'm glad that you grew taller Ed." Said Winry lovingly.

"Thanks."

They all strted chatting about what's been going on and how they were all doing.

"I see Alphonse got his body back." Said Roy.

"Yeah I'm glad I got it back. Now I can eat all the foods that are on my list."

Ed , Winry , and Roy all started laughing.

"Good for you Al." Said Ed. " You'll get to eat later."

"I know .I haven't gotten top eat at a resteraunt before." Said Al excitedly.

They all started chatting again until it was time to go .

"Well we better get going if we want to make it on time." Said Roy.

They all got up and walked to the was holding hands with Edward.

Do you wan't to go do something later ?" Asked Ed.

"I would love to!" Exclaimed Winry.

They both Roy stopped.

"We're here." He said.

Ed and Winry looked up. This had to be one of the biggest restaraunts they had ever seen .

"Woooooooow." Said Ed , Winry , and Alphonse in unison.

They all walked in and made a few turns before they were in the biggest room.

Now their jaws nearly dropped to the alchemist in Amestris was took nearly everything for Roy to keep from wwalked over to the table where all the alchemists they knew were sitting.

"Hello Elric brothers." Said Armstrong. "I'm so glad to see you ."And I see you brought your girlfriend with you Ed."

Edward blushed but didn't deny then walked over and hugged them all.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you're all all right." said Armstrong through tears. "I didn't know if you were going to die or not against Father." He let go of them. He looked at Ed and noticed something different. "Have you gotten taller ?"

"Yeah! I'm no longer short now."

Everyone looked up to see the now taller Edward.

"There are so many choices." Said Alphonse . " I don't know what to eat."

Everybody all finally ordered and shared about two hours Ed and Winry got up.

"Well guys we're gonna leave." Said Ed. " Al you go and find a place to stay then come back to us ."

"Ok brother."

Then Ed and Winry left and started walking down the street holding hands.

"I'm sorry for not payong muchh attention to you." Said Ed.

Winry nearly forgot about how he ignored her on the train.

"Like I said before, it's ok Ed i forgive you."

Winry then kissed Ed on the cheek.

"Hey! Fullmetal got taller."

A bunch of people walked over to them. Ed looked over to WInry like a little kid wanting to go to the park.

"Go ahead."

Ed walked over to the crowd of people. There were so many people admiring him that he got lost in the crowd. After a while Ed returned to Winry and they continued walking.

"Brooooother! Brooooooooootheeeeer!

Ed and Winry turned was running towards them.

"Brother," Said Alphosne panting, "I found a place to stay."

"Why did you run to get here ?" Asked Ed.

" I wanted to catch up quickly ." Said Alphonse.

"Well I guess we should go then ." Then they all walked to the hotel .

When they finally got there they walked in to see they're rooms.

"Wooooooooow." Said Winry . "You've really outdone yourself Alphonse."

"Thank you ." Said Alphonse proudly.

Ed looked at the clock and saw it was late .

"Well I'll be getting to bed soon. I'm beat."

"Goodnight Ed ." Said Alphonse and Winry.

After a few more weeks they all returned home .

**This should be the end of my story . I might continue it but I don't think I will. THank you again for reading my story (I know I have said that like four times.)I hoped you guys liked it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**Didn't think I was actually going to , but I decided that I might just need to add a couple of chapters, I thought it might need it, I hope you guys like this chapter as well as the others and hope you will like it enough to review, so read and enjoy.**

Ed wakes up and looks out of his window.

"The sun has hardly risen, it's still probably early," he says.

He gets out of his bed, and slowly walks across the wooden floor, carefully to not make a sound.

He walks down the stairs into the kitchen and looks for food.

"Dang, I wish I actually knew how to cook, I'm so hungry," he says stomach growling.

"Ed," says Winry rubbing her eyes and walking down the stairs.

"Hey WInry, you sleep well," he asks.

"Yeah I slept alright," she says smiling.

She gently kisses him on the cheek.

"Do you want me to make some breakfast," asks Winry digging through shelves.

"Yeah, and could you hurry please, I'm starved," asks Ed holding his stomach.

Winry looks up annoyed, holding a spatula in her hand.

" You're lucky I make you anything at all," she yells hitting him with the spatula.

"Geez Winry I'm sorry," said Ed rubbing his hand on his head.

"Good morning guys," said Alphonse with a big smile," oh Winry are you making breakfast."

"Yeah Al, I am, and Ed is going to have to be patient," said Winry glaring at Ed.

"What," said Al confused.

"It's nothing Al," said Ed now with a smile on his face as well.

Ed goes over to Winry and kisses her on the cheek. She smiles then starts to cook. Ed and Al go outside for a walk.

"So Al, what's it like having your body back," asked Ed with his hands behind his head.

"It's pretty good, I'm really happy I got it back," Alphonse is now smiling at the sky," I get to eat, sleep, drink, taste, feel, smell, it's amazing, and it first it was a little overwhelming."

"I bet so, seeing how you couldn't do that and all of a sudden you can, it must have been a huge change for you," said Ed smiling as well.

"Thank you brother for helping me get my body back," said Alphonse happily.

"You're welcome, I mean you're my brother Al, of course I would help you."

There is a yelling out in the distance.

"Eeeeed, Aaaaaaal, time for breakfast," said Winry yelling from the house.

They go back and eat breakfast.

"So how do you like it," said Winry to Ed and Al.

"They're good, I love them," said Al, shoveling eggs, bacon, and pancakes into his mouth.

"This is really good Winry," said Ed also shoveling food in his mouth.

"Good," said Winry smiling.

"How about we head up into town," said Ed.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea," said Winry.

"I think so to," Said Alphonse.

They all finish eating and start to head out. Winry locks her arm around Ed as they start walking towards, and Ed looks down and smiles. She then looks up and smiles at him.

"So what do you guys want to do while in town," asked Winry, still smiling.

"I was thinking we could look around and shop a little," said Al.

"I was thinking we could get some books from the library," said Ed.

"So it's settled then, we go look around at shops, and then we go to the library," said Winry.

They go to many different shops, looking at clothes, watches, furniture items, art, and other items sold in little shops here and there in the streets. After they buy a couple of things they go to the library and look at books.

"I'm gonna go to the books about alkahestry," said Ed.

"Of course you are, can't you ever read something fun or for just entertainment," said Winry.

"This is entertaining to me," said Ed.

"Can you not try to read something entertaining like an action book or a mystery book, instead of just books about alchemy," said Winry.

"Fine I guess so," said Ed frowning and stooping his shoulders.

He goes off and grabs a couple of mystery books and checks them out, then they all head back home.

**Hey guys thanks for reading, I'm planning on making more chapters and I hope that I will, so don't forget to check and see if I have posted new ones, and oh yeah almost forgot, (but of course I wouldn't) don't forget to review.**


End file.
